Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to transferring and/or viewing of medical images
Description of Related Art
Medical imaging is increasingly moving into the digital realm. This includes imaging techniques that were traditionally analog, such as mammography, x-ray imaging, angiography, endoscopy, and pathology, where information can now be acquired directly using digital sensors, or by digitizing information that was acquired in analog form. Many imaging modalities are inherently digital, such as computed radiography (CR), digital radiography (DR), MRI (magnetic resonance imaging), CT (computed tomography), PET (positron emission tomography, NM (nuclear medicine scanning), FFDM (full-field digital mammography), and US (ultrasound), often yielding hundreds or even thousands of images per examination. Increasingly these digital images are viewed, manipulated, and interpreted using computers and related computer equipment. Accordingly, improved systems and methods are needed for distributing, viewing, and prioritizing these digital images under various network and viewing conditions.